


Black and White

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Shadow is really bored.





	Black and White

Shadow had broken into Silver's room. He was desperately in need of something. Stepping into the bedroom, Shadow knew. The dark room was fairly clean, but a forgetful white hedgehog had neglected to pull up his covers on his bed. Shadow looked at the hedgehog who was laying on his stomach, asleep and completely oblivious to the darker hedgehog in the room. He was wearing thigh-highs. Nothing else. His ass was laid bare, the surprisingly plump flesh quivering slightly whenever Silver snored. Shadow's member started to rise as he slowly leaned down onto the bed, choosing to be in such a position that he could easily hold Silver down if he needed to. Sighing, he put his length an inch away from Silver's ass. The precum was already dripping out, and Shadow watched as it dripped onto the silver cheeks and slowly ran down to the bottom of his back. Shadow lightly put the tip on his ass and pushed his now-erect, 10 inch thick, 4 inch wide member in. The tightness of his ass, mixed with the awakening jolt from Silver, caused Shadow to grunt, trying not to release a moan.

"Ahh! S-stop!" Silver cried as his tight hole was being forcefully opened. Shadow ignored him and started to ram into him. He wondered how it had stayed this tight. He had spied on Silver before, seeing the didos he had used. He had always used his telekinesis to ram them in and out of him so quickly. Well, Shadow would show him. He slowly pulled out his throbbing member, but still left the head touching Silver.

"Sh... Shadow?! What a-are you doing?!" The hedgehog had finally realized who was fucking him. Shadow grinned, and whispered in that deep, rumbling voice of his:

"Having fun. And besides, someone needs to stretch out this tight ass of yours.~" Shadow rammed back in with superhuman speed, quickly moving back and forth through Silver, enjoying the pathetic attempts of him repressing moans and cries. Silver felt the thickness, the length move through him, catching on every sensitive spot, stretching his ass out. It lasted for nearly 8 minutes, every second moving at a painful, lustful crawl. Silver wanted to love the feeling, but it was too much to handle. Shadow was loving it, though. He kept increasing his pace, breaking and letting free several moans, before he felt his tension rise incredibly high. He got even faster, and Silver screamed as his diminutive rod came, only one small spurt of cum dripping out. He whimpered as Shadow quickly followed up by also coming. Shadow, however, was very pent up. Shadow let out a deep growl as he filled Silver's insides, most of is molten love going to his stomach from sheer force, and the cum that couldn't fit squirted out of Silver's ass. Shadow kept coming for over a full minute, before finally letting up. He slowing pulled his twitching, dripping member out of Silver, two last ropes of cum spurting out and landing on Silver's back. He slowly stroked himself as he admired his work. Silver's ass was gaping 3 inches wide, large volumes of Shadow's love pouring out, staining the bed. Silver whimpered as he lay there, unmoving.

Shadow's stroking got him back to full erection in nearly 5 seconds, and he used his incredible speed to quickly jack off in only 30 seconds, using his other hand to trace the outside of Silver's hole. Shadow let 8 ropes of cum land on Silver's back and head, and the last few spurts dripped down onto Silver's ass. Shadow rolled Silver over onto his back and jacked off again, landing 6 hits onto Silver's chest and face, some of it landing in his panting mouth. He let the rest of his love drip down onto Silver's own length, and after he was sufficiently satisfied, Shadow got up and left the house.

Silver was to scared of Shadow to call the cops. He stayed on his bed, wallowing in cum, as he cried himself to sleep. He woke up and stood, nearly tripping as cum poured out of his still-gaping ass. It took 3 showers to rinse himself of the next day. The scent never left his bed, arousing him whenever he smelled it. For the whole next week, Silver couldn't walk in a balanced manner. And Silver had realized the fact that his asshole would always naturally stay stretched wide from then on.


End file.
